


close enough to hurt you

by AetherAria



Series: Second Citadel Drabble Collection [10]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Drabble, Early Relationship, Established Relationship, Lizard Kissin' Tuesday (Penumbra Podcast), Multi, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast), rated for mention/implication of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria
Summary: (my, those claws of yours are sharp)
Relationships: Lord Arum/Sir Damien/Rilla (Penumbra Podcast)
Series: Second Citadel Drabble Collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019346
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	close enough to hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> My asshole job keeps making me work on mondays, which really cramps my frickin style. Hence, just a drabble this week. Just? Ehhhh. Drabbles are shockingly tricky, i really shouldn't downtalk them. Especially considering how fond i am of them. ANYWAY happy LKT i love youu
> 
> Title from the song Never Love an Anchor, by The Crane Wives, but in like, exactly the opposite direction from the intent in the actual song, lol.

Arum dulls his lower claws the day after he first sleeps with Damien and Amaryllis. They haven't asked this of him, but-

( _my, those claws of yours are sharp_ )

He tests the new dullness against the skin of a plum, until it gives but does not break. He slices the fruit with his remaining claws, a reminder to be careful regardless, and because Amaryllis _should_ eat something.

Damien smiles like blooming when Arum gathers him into his arms, flushing when Arum slips keener claws carefully into his curls, and Arum will never, never allow his sharpness to harm them again.


End file.
